Teachings of His Father
by KateSpeck
Summary: Available on Kindle - PREVIEW ONLY - What if Mr. Darcy's father took the time to teach his son what was right and to correct his temper? This story begins earlier when Fitzwilliam Darcy is 23 years old and he meets Elizabeth Bennet as a young woman with the Gardiners. The elder Mr. Darcy is alive and several anti-heroes are thwarted early due to his interventions.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _As a child, I was taught what was right; but I was not taught to correct my temper. I was given good principles but left to follow them in pride and conceit. Unfortunately, an only son (for many years an only child), I was spoilt by my parents, who, though good themselves (my father particularly, all that was benevolent and amiable), allowed, encouraged, almost taught me to be selfish and overbearing, to think meanly of all the rest of the world, to wish at least to think meanly of their sense and worth compared to my own."_

\- Mr. Darcy, Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 59 excerpt

 **Chapter 1**

"But, father!" Fitzwilliam Darcy complained, "I do not see the point of such an exercise. Why can we not skip me this time and I will certainly put it to task with my sons? As you have said, it should have been done when I was one and twenty and I am already three and twenty, father. I know all there is to know already and I will make a fine master someday. I am kind to the servants and Mrs. Reynolds has never heard a cross word from me in all of the years she has been here. I do not need to venture to _Cheapside_ for this family tradition of ours, will you not agree, father?"

The elder Mr. Darcy shook his head and softly smiled. He walked back and forth in thought before answering his son. "Fitzwilliam, the fact that you are detracting the importance of our tradition which has been in place since the time of William the Conqueror shows me that it is _absolutely_ necessary that you take the challenge of residing in town for six months." He sighed, "I am sorry that you were not able to go on your grand tour when you were one and twenty, Will. Usually, Darcys go to town for six months and are rewarded with the grand tour for a year but due to your mother's passing, you were not able to take your trip. Georgiana was only eight at the time and she will most likely never clearly remember your mother, but I know you do and I hope you remember how kind and generous she was." He cleared his throat and calmed his emotions.

He spoke several minutes later, "I am ill, Will." Seeing his son's shocked face, he sat and continued gently, "I wish to do this for you. I have some time with you but the doctors tell me it is my heart and there does not appear to be a cure. I am on several draughts which have helped greatly but I fear I may only have a few years and I wish to teach you what I had learned from my experience."

He looked at his son who was still staring into space in shock. "Will, my greatest lesson during my time at one and twenty was to think kindly of the rest of the world, to understand the sense and worth of those who are less fortunate than I, and I wish for you to learn the same. I want you to recognise the good principles in the world as well as how to sympathise with those of a humbler origin. Your mother thought it brilliant and would have encouraged you if she were here with us now. Son, there is no way to learn compassion in the world unless one experiences it first hand, and it will be a valuable education, I promise."

Fitzwilliam quickly wiped his moist eyes. "Is there no hope? Could we not look for better doctors and find something that might work? I do not know if I can leave you if you are ill; if time is short… how could I go away? How can I leave you?"

"We have time, Will. The new doctor in Lambton just arrived last week and is very intelligent and progressive. He has been educated by the best in the field and even though he is only five and twenty years old, Mr. de Cobo is wise and showing potential to be an amazing doctor. I know he is interested in travelling to the continent but since I paid for his education, he is committed to staying in England for the next ten years to increase his skills and serve the people here as originally agreed." Mr. Darcy took several deep breaths.

"It will be good for me to spend some time with Georgiana as well. Since you have exposed Wickham for his malicious deeds, I have taken him out of my will for the Kympton position but I will still bequeath him the £1,000, as originally intended, in honour of his father's memory. I have not said anything to Georgiana about Wickham but she has been asking why George was yelling at me the last time he was here. I had wished to do right by his father but it is most unfortunate that George thought himself above his station due to my generosity. I have learned my lesson in that as well and I am glad I was not too late to listen to you, son. George Wickham may have considered himself a Darcy but he is not my son, you are, Will. You are my one and only son and I wish for the best for you."

Mr. Darcy stood now and walked in front of the fireplace. "Instead of six months, I will reduce the time in town to four; I think it sufficient for your lessons. Do not worry, Will, having only £20 to your name will still be an abundance and you will not be in need. The man that I will send you to, Edward Gardiner, is a sensible and kind man. He will ensure your safety and comfort to the best of his ability and will send word to me should you be in any real danger. As long as you are frugal and work hard, you will earn a fair wage as his clerk. Once your education is completed, you will return to Pemberley and we will have a grand ball. Perhaps you will find a woman to marry and I will see you wed before I return to your mother's side," he smiled, "but not for many more years, I promise."

Fitzwilliam stood and embraced his father, "I understand, father. I will do as you say. I will make you proud, sir. I hope… I wish for everything to be well for you and please, if there is anything I can do to help, to make you happy, I will do everything I can."

"Thank you, son. I am already prodigiously proud of you and I know you will be a good master of Pemberley one day. Discover all there is to learn about the good people of the working class and gain wisdom through your experience. You will be even a better man. You will leave in a fortnight and will use a pseudonym, William Pembers. This will be the third generation of Pembers that the Gardiner family will have hired as their clerks in their business." George Darcy laughed. "I was George Pembers and my father was Archibald Pembers. The Darcy name is too well-known and unfortunately, so is Fitzwilliam. We named you after your mother's surname in her honour but it is a very unique given name. Let us go over the details if you are ready and I will call for some tea. I hate the taste of willow bark but it helps with my chest and the young doctor insisted on a daily intake. Come, son. Make note of what you will need and what you will be allowed to take with you. You will be a poor clerk for the next four months and must appear so. Even your haircut is far above the working class and I know you will dearly miss your valet."

Fitzwilliam paled at the thought, "Good lord, I did not think that far ahead, father. No valet, no money, no horse," he gulped, "no fine brandy! How do people live like so?"

His father laughed, "That is _exactly_ the point I am trying to make. People live on so little and your yearly income from Claystone Manor is a sum that most will never see in their entire life put together. It will be eye-opening, my son, but it will be worth the investment of your time."

"I am beginning to understand, sir. Without walking in their shoes, I cannot imagine what one must go through and how our tenants see the world. It will be challenging but I do see the importance of it." Fitzwilliam replied.

"Fine words, Mr. Pembers, fine words." His father beamed, "Why do we not continue our conversation and let Georgiana in on why you will be gone for four months? I know she is only eleven years old but I do not wish to keep her in the dark. I wish to tell her about my health as well, Will. She is a bright young woman and I will also prepare her the best to my capabilities. I will not make the mistake of spoiling her or leaving her vulnerable to the trials of life."

After a little more discussion of the upcoming trip, Mr. Darcy called for his daughter and the small family of three spent the next hour in pleasant conversation.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Georgiana cried as she held her brother's torso. "I will miss you so much, Will, I hope you will be well. I do not know how you will survive without Wilkins to help you dress and your clothing is quite awful." She stood tall and straightened his cravat, "You still cannot tie this right, Will. You will look so unkempt." She laughed as he smiled and kissed her cheek. "I hope you will get enough food to eat and take care of yourself. Write often if you can. We will see you in July and we will have a celebration with your favourite foods and father promised to you a ball. I will miss you, big brother!"

The elder Mr. Darcy also embraced his son. "Learn much, be kind, and keep safe, Fitzwilliam."

"Mr. Pembers. I am Mr. Pembers now." Darcy grinned, although his eyes were misty with the farewell. "I will make you proud, father. Goodbye, Mr. Darcy; Goodbye, Miss Darcy."

He bowed gallantly and boarded the Darcy carriage. He would take the luxurious coach for only half of the way to London and purchase a ticket at the post station where no one would recognise him. His identity would be concealed for the next four months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Gardiner," Darcy bowed at the man. He had expected a much older gentleman but this tradesman did not appear a day over five and thirty.

Mr. Gardiner shook the young man's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Darcy. Well, Mr. Pembers, I should get used to saying. My father and your father had been friends for many years and I had heard many wonderful things about you. It was due to their friendship that I met my wife, did you know?" He turned to see his wife enter the townhouse. "Oh, here she is now." Mrs. Gardiner entered with a girl next to her side.

Once the ladies entered, he introduced his wife, "Mr. Pembers, this is my wife, Mrs. Madeline Gardiner."

Darcy was surprised at seeing Mrs. Gardiner, as he recognised her as the daughter of the prosperous mercantile store in Lambton years ago. He began to bow and commented, "How do you do? I remember you from Lambton..." He suddenly stiffened, realising that he was supposed to conceal his true identity.

"Mr. Pembers, Mr. Gardiner has told me all about your situation," she discreetly winked, "and I understand you will be his clerk for the next four months while you prepare yourself to work with your father."

Darcy released a breath he was holding, "Oh, yes. Thank you for your hospitality while I reside in town. I understand I will be residing above the offices but you will be seeing to my meals. My sister was very concerned that I might starve!" They laughed together. "I appreciate your assistance during my education here."

They all heard a cough behind Mrs. Gardiner.

"Oh, Lizzy! Forgive me, my dear." Mrs. Gardiner turned to the gentleman, "Mr. Pembers, this is my niece, Elizabeth Bennet. Lizzy, Mr. Pembers is your uncle's clerk and will be a very frequent visitor here for dinner."

Elizabeth curtseyed to the young man and eyed him curiously. She thought him very handsome but something did not seem right. There was already a clerk in place and he looked too old and proper to be an apprentice. Why he would dine with them often at dinner was also a mystery, since the current clerk only dined with them on special occasions.

Darcy nodded and briefly looked at the young girl who appeared to be about thirteen years old. She was dressed as if she were out in society but was petite with an asymmetrical face and teeth that appeared to be too big for her small mouth. She was not abhorrent but certainly not a classic beauty with her short stature and dark colouring. He bowed, as a gentleman would, and returned his attention to the Gardiners to discover what tasks he would be responsible for and where his residence would be.

Shortly after, Mr. Gardiner departed with Mr. Darcy to the warehouse located three blocks away, where he would be sleeping.

"Who is Mr. Pembers?" Elizabeth asked her aunt after the gentlemen left, "Why have I not heard of him before?"

Mrs. Gardiner smiled, "He is your uncle's new clerk for a few months. Do not mind him. You are here to socialise and be out in society as your mother insists. Since Jane is being courted by young Mr. Morris, it will be a good opportunity for you to be on your own with us."

"I am so unprepared to be out, aunt, I do not know why mama insists that Jane and I are out at fifteen. I will be sixteen next week finally but I still feel like a child. Did you see the way Mr. Pembers looked at me? That is how most gentlemen look at me; as if I am still a child, which I _am_! I feel ridiculous in these low-cut dresses and I am shorter than Lydia, who is five years younger than I. No; it is my firm belief that no respectable young ladies should be out until seventeen and not a day sooner." Elizabeth sighed morosely. "I certainly hope you are not planning on taking me to balls and dinner parties. I only wish to assist uncle's business and find some good books to read. I honestly do not have any desire to be paraded around in front of men who will see only a child."

Mrs. Gardiner wrapped her arms around her favourite niece and kissed her cheek as she sat gloomily on the couch. "I am very happy to have you here and I am glad your mother insisted on your having a season in London. You will be here until end of June and we shall have a merry time together, you and I." She gripped Elizabeth's hands, "I am with child, Lizzy, and I hope you will be a good helpmeet to me."

Elizabeth shrieked in joy as she embraced her aunt and bounced up and down in her seat. "Congratulations, aunt! I am so happy for you! I know you have been married for three years and wishing for a babe. I had wondered if something was different when I arrived yesterday and you did not eat your usual foods at dinner. I am SO happy for you!"

"I know little gets by you, dear Lizzy. I am at nearly four months and just felt the quickening. Your uncle is beaming with pride and wishes for me to take care and I am glad Mr. Pembers is here to assist with his work since I might be more demanding of his time as I get larger. His current clerk is adept but Mr. Pembers comes from a very… intelligent family who will ensure Mr. Matthews is instructed on all of the details of the business so your uncle can have some time of respite after the babe arrives. We had hoped Mr. Pembers would stay for at least six months but four months will be sufficient." Mrs. Gardiner shared.

"I do not understand, aunt," Elizabeth inquired. "If Mr. Pembers is so intelligent and will be helping Mr. Matthews, why is he here instead of his own place of employment? I understand he is to assist his father but why would he not begin already? I know Mr. Matthews is… _lacking_ , and I enjoyed helping uncle's business last year and making sure his books had the correct calculations, but why would uncle hire _two_ clerks to oversee his business? Why not hire Mr. Pembers permanently or someone else if Mr. Matthews is not up to task?"

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her sharp niece, "Mr. Pembers, the elder, I mean, can certainly have his son with him now but he had desired for the younger Mr. Pembers to gather some independent experience without the father's direct oversight. A sort of letting the young bird fly on its own, as a figure of speech. His father wanted him to learn what it means to work for a man like your uncle as well as how he would teach someone like Mr. Matthews without the daily oversight of a family member watching him. It is a good experience, is it not? Do you not feel as if you learn more when you are away from your mother or even your older sister's presence?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I understand. I know that mama is always bemoaning something or suffers her fluttering, and even dear Jane, although she is two years older than I, is sometimes too quiet and I have so many questions that she cannot answer. Being here with you, I understand what it means to grow away from my family's shadows." She kissed her aunt's cheek. "Thank you for having me. I will continue to be helpful to uncle to my best capability and perhaps I will learn more of how to be a lady and comport myself better. I will certainly do all I can to help you, dearest aunt."

Mrs. Gardiner squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "You will find Mr. Matthews greatly improved since last year. I have a feeling he will find you quite shockingly grown and might wish for a ball so he could ask you to dance. He is a young man of twenty and you are nearly sixteen!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Mama would have an apoplexy if I became attached to a mere clerk, aunt. She says Jane is so beautiful that she will attract the wealthiest suitors and Mr. Morris does have 3,000 a year. She says I am wild and unruly but that if I put my mind to it, I might be able to attract a tradesman or even a gentleman of at least a thousand a year. She wishes for all of her daughters to be thrown in the paths of rich men!"

They both merrily laughed, knowing Fanny Bennet so well.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Darcy sighed as he looked around his room. It was one small room with a tiny bed near the window in the upstairs of the warehouse. The room was clean but old and the floorboards creaked when he walked on them.

He sat on the thin mattress wondering how in the world he would get a good night's sleep on such a poorly made bed with the street noise clearly audible as the carriages and pedestrians passed by below.

The room was half the size of his dressing room at Pemberley and there was a small desk that looked out the window with some writing materials on it. He would be responsible for keeping his room clean but Mrs. Gardiner would have a servant deliver him breakfast in the morning and luncheon would be downstairs during work hours, with dinner at the Gardiner house most of the nights unless Darcy opted to dine out.

He looked at his purse. He opened it to see the remainder of his funds after traveling and wondered where a good hiding place would be, since he did not have a strongbox or a bank to deposit his money. He had already spent a large sum for his travel to Cheapside and he could not trust anyone, other than the Gardiners. He had never needed to be thrift in all of his life before and came to the quick realisation that his assets could deplete in moments if he had spent like he had been used to.

He sat at the desk and saw the stack of pre-cut parchment to the left with the quill to the right. He made an envelope with one of the sheet and placed the majority of his money inside it and carefully opened the top drawer, pulling it out completely.

Darcy planned to hide his envelope below the drawer but saw that there was a piece of crumpled paper that had been pushed too far that was stuck at the back of the desk. He pulled it out and replaced the drawer, after effectively attaching his envelope on the bottom of the drawer for security.

He looked at the old paper that had been crumpled inside the desk. He opened it and saw that the writing was a feminine hand but someone who seemed to be young. Out of curiosity, he read it:

 _Energetic -Boyish_

 _Lively-Envious_

 _Independent -Nervous_

 _Zealous-Naughty_

 _Ardent -_ _ExcXXable_ _Excitable_

 _Blessed-Tormented_

 _Eloquent_

 _Thankful_

 _Hope_

Darcy laughed at the childish writing but also saw that it was a wordplay and quickly noted the good list as opposed to the bad list. He wondered if his sister would have such thoughts in her young mind and thought of his family.

Putting the old paper aside, he wrote to his father of his trip to town and enclosed a letter for his eleven-year-old sister.

Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Georgiana,

I hope you are well in Derbyshire and I would like to inform you that I have arrived safely and the Gardiners are wonderful people. I am feeding myself well and am not starving so do not trouble yourself on my account, dear sister.

I think of you often and wish for the best for you until I return home.

Remember that you are always loved:

Graceful -Delightful

Excellent -Astute

Obliging-Refined

Respectful-Charming

Generous-Youthful

Intelligent

Accomplished

Nurturing

Affectionate

Take good care of father and I will see you very soon.

Your dearest brother,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

Darcy sealed his letter and pocketed it. He wished to send it off at the post office on his return to the Gardiner residence and remembered the young lady staying there. He thought to give her old paper back to her but considered of how his sister would have been embarrassed at such an antic. He smiled, reading Elizabeth's list once more, and placed it between the pages of his copy of _Utopia._

He looked around and took a deep breath. His work day would begin tomorrow and he was expected to awake with the sun. He always rose early, even if only to ride his stallion in the countryside, but now wondered how he would endure the next four months. He thought of his father and wished to make him proud and resolved to work as hard as he could. He laughed at the thought of being paid £10 for four months' worth of work. Although he understood that for a single man to be paid £30 in a year was a substantial amount, it was less than what he would spend on his clothing alone.

Darcy looked down and studied his clothes. His coat and trousers were inferior to what he was used to and a bit scratchy, but having seen the fellow passengers on the post as well as even Mr. Gardiner's dress, his own shabby clothing was still superior. He had packed a small portmanteau with additional clothes and some necessities and realised how much he had left behind. Although thankful for the experience of learning first hand of being in need, he groaned in realisation that it would indeed be very long months ahead.

He stood and headed out of doors. He would endure this and understand himself a little better as well as appreciate what his ancestors had all gone through for six months of their lives in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"May I help you?" Darcy sternly asked the young lady, who was looking over his shoulder and sighing loudly yet again. Having been at his employment for only two days, he was still learning how to organise Mr. Gardiner's business ledgers and write several letters on his behalf to bill the clients, but this _child_ next to him had spent two or three hours daily at the warehouse and most often standing about his desk.

"Oh, do not mind me, Mr. Pembers, I am just a little restless." Elizabeth replied.

Darcy scoffed but covered it with a cough. "Perhaps if you are so _restless_ , you may return home and be restless _there_." He could not help his annoyance, "You are of no use here," he sharply added.

Elizabeth crossed her arms in anger and huffed, "Well, I _would_ be of use if I had been allowed what I usually do for my uncle! I do comprehend that his is your _job_ , but you are doing it wrong and I hoped you would catch it but it has been a whole quarter hour and you still do not see it. How thick can you be?"

Having never been so criticised before, not by his father, not by his tutors or teachers or professors in his entire life, Darcy retaliated in a way he never thought himself capable.

"How dare you criticise me when you are a little child in a woman's dress whose ears are too big and your teeth bulge so far out? What do you know about ledgers, you little hoyden?" He yelled out before he realised he could not take back his words.

Darcy saw Elizabeth turn from him and her shoulders began to shake. He felt awful that he spoke so harshly to a young girl to make her cry. Even if she were not related to his hosts, it was most ungentlemanly and he was mortified of his rude manners.

"Good god, I am so sorry, Miss Bennet! I should have never spok…" Darcy began but stopped when Elizabeth turned around.

She was covering her mouth but burst out into a laughter that was not a small giggle but a rambunctious fit of chuckles that she could not hold back.

Darcy found himself smiling at the ridiculousness and soon joined her laughter and found himself wiping his eyes from so much amusement.

Some moments later, they eventually settled and calmed. As soon as she quieted, Darcy began to speak again. "Miss Bennet, I do truly apologise for such a speech. I have never spoken so in all of my life and I am absolutely humiliated that I reacted so."

"Apology accepted, Mr. Pembers. It was quite amusing to see your face turn so red so quickly. You must not be used to being criticized or bickering with siblings and I will admit I have been called worse by my own mother so I do not take offense at all. You were very honest, even if brutally so, and I cannot fault you for it." Elizabeth replied.

Darcy groaned loudly at her response. "Now I _truly_ feel like a cad. You are too generous and I will have to pay penance someday. I did not mean it. You are still very young and I am sure you will grow to be a pleasant-looking young woman. How old are you now, thirteen, fourteen?"

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow before speaking, which made Darcy chuckle again, "I am fifteen, sir, and will be sixteen next Tuesday. I know it is not common in town but I am already out and my mother has directed my uncle and aunt to flaunt me all over town so I could find a _rich_ husband before I return home." She plopped onto the chair next to his desk and sighed, "I have told my aunt that I cannot consider myself an adult until at least seventeen and not a day sooner. I do not wish to marry at all since I _know_ I am a hoyden," she finally smiled again, "and have no desire to marry but for the deepest of affections. I only hope my elder sister Jane will marry well so I can live with her and be a doting aunt."

Darcy had thought she might be mercenary for a moment but realised quickly that this young girl did not have a cruel bone in her body and that she was very forthright. He coloured at his faux pas of believing her so young but she was still very slight and looked quite young.

"I am sorry again, Miss Bennet. Not only should I not have offended your appearance and mode of dress, but I had thought you were much younger. I have a sister who is eleven and I believe she is almost as tall as you. Perhaps about your height now." He examined her a little closer now. She was not beautiful and certainly not womanly, but she had a fiery spirit and conversed very well. She appeared intelligent and had a quick wit and there was something in her eyes that sparkled with intrigue. He recalled that she had said he made an error and returned his thoughts to the task at hand.

"Miss Bennet, will you please tell me where you have seen the error in the ledgers and assist me? I thought I was doing well but if I made a mistake, I shall like to correct it straight away." He humbled himself.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "I would be happy to help! I thought you would be too prideful to ask a _girl_ for help but I am so pleased to be proven wrong."

She stood and walked around to the desk and pointed in the ledger where she had noted the mistake. "Here, it should be an eight and not a zero. And here, after that calculation, the numbers are incorrect three more times because of that first zero."

Darcy was impressed that she had seen it. The receipt had been poorly written and he had not caught it. "I am very thankful that you were here to correct me, Miss Bennet! It would have been easily missed and your uncle would have had a loss of £50!"

"That is my whole yearly allowance! Such a sum!" Elizabeth beamed. "I am so glad to have been _useful_ today." She winked.

Darcy looked into her eyes for a few moments and realised she was no longer awkward-looking but quite pretty in her own way. Her eyes shined with joie de vivre that he had rarely seen in a person. He remembered his own mother's eyes shining so after Georgina's birth and could not recall another living soul who exuded such happiness.

"You certainly have been useful, miss, and I am thankful for it. And I know I have not said it before but thank you for bringing my lunch as well. My sister was most concerned that I would not receive enough nourishment." Darcy smiled.

"I am happy to be of service, Mr. Pembers. I will now let you return to work. I am satisfied that I have done my duty and I hope to hear more about your sister at dinner tonight." She smiled and quickly departed after curtsying.

Darcy smiled and returned his focus to his work, ensuring that he did not make another mistake in the calculations, and later when it was appropriate, he pulled aside Mr. Matthews privately to speak about the receipts and the need to clearly write out the numbers to prevent future errors.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"And that is why Lizzy is our favourite," Mr. Gardiner beamed after hearing Darcy's report of her assistance. "Poor Mr. Matthews did not know heads or tails on what to do with Lizzy's instructions and was baffled on how to respond last year. I am glad you took so kindly to her desire to help my business, Mr. Pembers."

Darcy flushed in embarrassment, as neither had told anyone else of the words that were exchanged _before_ the assistance took place.

Elizabeth giggled when their eyes met. "Mr. Pembers was very kind indeed, uncle. Not many would be able to handle any type of opinions from a _girl_ that did not have to do with ribbons or laces! He has a sister and seems like an excellent older brother. Please tell us about her, Mr. Pembers."

Darcy relaxed and laughed along with the merry group and spoke of his sister's personality and likes without giving too much away of her consequence.

Mr. Gardiner's business investor Mr. Skinner was also in attendance, who had been a tradesman who made a fortune and was now a landed gentleman. Darcy studied both men and their wives, and although he would have never considered dining with such men before and had unknowingly looked down on tradesmen, he was very pleased with the current company and could envisage many future meals together.

He thought of his friend Charles Bingley, whom he had met his last year at university. Bingley was a wealthy orphan but still a son of a tradesman who had initially struggled with the group of prominent sons of peers and gentlemen. He was just finishing his education and at one and twenty years old, he still had a lot of growth to overcome, but Darcy had mentored him for a full year and they had kept in touch every few months. Darcy was determined that once this lesson was complete, he would connect with Bingley again and develop a better friendship with that cheerful young man.

The rest of the dinner was spent in easy conversation, with Darcy learning about how these men thought of the world and the government, and with Elizabeth learning about how to behave as a lady in society.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"He is very handsome," Elizabeth heard Mrs. Skinner comment to Aunt Madeline, just as she was returning after going to the kitchen to fetch some spoons. "If I were three decades younger, ooh! Dear Roger would be in trouble." She heard the ladies giggle from the other side of the door.

Mrs. Skinner was well-over her fifties and was a very likeable woman. She spoke honestly but tactfully and her personality was similar to Aunt Madeline's.

"Do you think Mr. Pembers might be a good fit for Lizzy?" Elizabeth heard the elder lady ask her aunt.

"Oh, no, Christine, Elizabeth is not ready to be out yet and is still much too young. She is one of the brightest young lady I know but Mr. Pembers would not be a good fit. He has a younger sister and sees Lizzy as a child. They are finally getting along today but he had ignored her for two full days until now and I would not be surprised if he has a lady friend already. He is very handsome and his prospects are very good and I am certain he will marry someone quite suitable according to his future expectations." Aunt Madeline replied.

Elizabeth giggled at hearing the ladies speak. She knew Mr. Pembers thought her a child and although respectful after his initial insult, his manners were that of an older brother and not a suitor. Considering that she was not truly out at almost sixteen, he was very appropriate with her and even if they had argued and exchanged words in the office today, it was in a corner space and not in a private room, where their interactions could easily be observed by anyone walking by.

She thought of Mr. Pembers and what a wonderful brother he appeared to be. There was affection in his eyes whenever he spoke of Georgiana and not for the first time, she wished she had an older brother.

As one of five daughters born to the Bennet family, there was no future for her sisters and herself if they did not marry well. The family estate, Longbourn, brought in £2,000 a year but was entailed to a distant cousin and her mother always bemoaned that she would be 'tossed into the hedgerows' if her father should predecease her. Her father was highly intelligent but indolent, with no motivation to increase his prospects, and kept to his study most of the days.

Jane, at eighteen, began her courtship with the son of the current owner of Netherfield a few weeks ago, and her mother continued to push for the relationship to progress too quickly. Elizabeth was almost sixteen, with Mary who was fourteen, Kitty at thirteen, and Lydia who would be eleven years old in the fall.

Elizabeth knew that if she did actually consider marrying someone, it would have to be a gentleman of some means. A poor clerk of £30 a year would never do, since she was already a gentlewoman of £50 a year and she could never dishonour her family by marrying so low, even if that man was as handsome as Mr. Pembers when he smiled.

She shook off her thoughts and returned to the ladies and spoke of theatre and concerts until the men joined them after their drink and cigars.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

Mr. Skinner enjoyed speaking with the young man, who was intelligent and thoughtful. "And it is a shame you are staying as a clerk to Gardiner here when you could be making something of yourself like my son. My dear Peter is now a major in the army and has met General Wellesley himself. He has been in Spain this past year." He proudly boasted.

"Oh! He must know Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. He is my…" Darcy halted, realising he had almost revealed his identity. "I know him and he has also been in Spain."

"What a small world! I do know the colonel, I met him once, perhaps three years ago, when he dined with us. My Peter absolutely worships him and praises him to the skies. I know it is a dangerous occupation but it has such excitement and what an honour to defend our country. My first son is learning about estate management in Shropshire and my two daughters are married off. If only I could be young again." Mr. Skinner grinned.

Darcy responded, "If I had been given the opportunity to join the military, it would have been an honour. I am quite envious of the colonel at times that he is fighting Bonaparte and doing something more for the world, but I do understand my place as well. For now, my place is with my family and to learn how to take over my father's work." He smiled softly, "Perhaps there might be a need for a dull clerk in the middle of the battlefields." Darcy thought of his brave cousin and wished his own life could be a little more stimulating.

Mr. Gardiner chimed in, "Perhaps, Mr. Pembers, you will find excitement enough through hard work and marriage. It is certainly not dull to have an expectant wife who is suddenly craving summer fruits in the beginning of March!"

The men laughed jovially and spoke of several new investment opportunities before returning to the ladies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darcy looked around his surroundings and inhaled deeply. Even though it was not a typical place that he would visit, this old bookstore was a hidden gem in the middle of Cheapside and he loved smelling the scent of old books.

He was in awe of the collections that could be found here. It was obvious that the owner of this little-known shop had great taste in books, and editions of higher quality as well as economical versions could be discovered here. He made a mental note to return here as soon as his usual income was reinstated.

Darcy was browsing through a very handsome copy of Shakespeare when he heard a deep sigh.

He peeked behind the shelves in an alcove to see Miss Bennet balled up in a comfortable chair while she was reading a book and appearing forlorn. He smiled seeing the girl who, although resembling nothing like his sister, reminded him of Georgiana at every interaction. It had been a full week of having Miss Bennet _interfere_ with his work but he had found her bright and quite tolerable now. He had set up a chair to share his desk so she could assist in reviewing the receipts and at times writing short letters with him. She was rough around the edges, without the demure manners of an educated lady, but now understanding that she grew up without a governess and was almost entirely self-educated outside of the typical 'lady's accomplishments', his respect for the young woman grew.

Mr. Gardiner explained to him that her father was lackadaisical but kind and had given her access to his library to expand her mind. Miss Bennet was driven and excelled at mathematics and was fluent in French. She was taught some Spanish and Italian by Mrs. Gardiner, who had learned before her marriage to Mr. Gardiner, and she was constantly trying to learn something new. Darcy wished his own sister would be so dedicated to her studies and not become one of the hundreds of the insipid ladies of society that he had met, who were constantly attempting to entrap him into marriage.

"Ahem," Darcy coughed as he stood in front of the young lady, causing her to startle and jump up to standing. "I apologise for alarming you, Miss Bennet. I came upon this store unexpectedly and it has been a pleasant surprise to find such a jewel in the middle of Cheapside."

Elizabeth smiled, "It has been my favourite for years. Mr. Blotts has known me since I could walk. My grandfather, my mother's father, I mean, used to bring me here when he was alive, and then my uncle brought me. Now, I come on my own and Mr. Blotts allows me to borrow an edition or two at times. I find it most peaceful here and I love the scent of the books and the leather bindings."

Darcy grinned, as his thoughts had been the same. "But I did hear you sigh quite loudly and wondered if I could be of service. You are well?" He asked kindly.

"I am well. I am always well, but I miss traipsing through the wilderness of Hertfordshire and this book reminded me of taking my long walks out of doors. There are not very many places to go in town and wondered how in the world I would survive the next four months here." Elizabeth responded as she sat back down.

Darcy chuckled at her sentiments, as his thoughts definitely aligned with hers. "And how had you survived in the past? I understand you are here every year."

"Oh, I usually come with my sister after Christmas to stay for two months but this year, a neighbour began to pay my sister some attentions in the new year and mama wanted me to be out and leave my sister alone while she is being courted. I am usually not here for so long and I had been assisting with my uncle's business so I had been quite busy in the past. Now with you here and what you have done with Mr. Matthews already, I am quite confined to pursuing my ladylike accomplishments instead." She laughed, "With my aunt needing to rest often, I find myself with little to do and yet there is still not enough time to read through my favourite books." She rose to gather her belongings, leaving the copy of Wordsworth's volume on the table next to the chair.

"And could you not borrow that copy? I would think it should entertain you for several hours in the least." Darcy asked.

Elizabeth softly smiled, "Alas, it is the only copy and it cannot leave the shop in case someone wishes to purchase it. It has been in high demand after Lord Byron's scathing reviews, and more readers have been supportive of Wordsworth's works these past few years than opposed to it." She curtseyed, "I will see you tomorrow, sir. Good evening." She departed after caressing the book once more.

Darcy took her seat and held the volume in his hand. He looked at the copy of ' _Poems, in Two Volumes'_ and laughed. He had a beautiful first edition bound in highest quality leather and gold leafing, as well as a copy he usually travelled with, that was currently sitting in his rooms at Pemberley. He came upon the realisation once again how much he had been given in his life and the freedom that came with such an enormous fortune.

He noted that the cost of the book was five shillings, a luxury that a common person could not afford, and certainly not a young lady like Miss Elizabeth, who had £50 a year to her name. Remembering that it was her birthday next day, Darcy rose and paid for the book, to give to Mr. Gardiner to present to his niece. He was thankful that Miss Bennet had found the error last week and desired to do something nice for her.

Although he did not have the funds as accustomed in the past, he knew his situation was temporary and could not fathom the struggles of the working class who desired to rise above their status. Once again, he thanked God for his family and hoped his father and sister were well.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Mr. Gardiner, I came across Miss Bennet at Blotts' Bookstore today and it was very obvious that she enjoyed this book by William Wordsworth. The descriptions of his poems are actually based on Derbyshire and it reminds me of home every time I read it. I purchased it for Miss Bennet so that you can present it to her on my behalf for her birthday tomorrow, since she has been very helpful in helping me in the office and I wished for her to have something enjoyable to read." Darcy laughed when he saw the older man raise his eyebrow as he had often seen Miss Bennet do.

"I know she is out since her mother has declared her so, but she is going to be only sixteen. I hope you do not have any ideas of courting her, sir." Mr. Gardiner inquired gently.

Darcy chuckled, "No, sir, not at all. She is…" He took a moment as to not offend his host, "She is a very energetic young woman but she reminds me of my sister and I know she is very young. I thought her twelve or thirteen and offended her greatly last week."

Mr. Gardiner relaxed, "I know she is very slight. Her sister Jane was more womanly at fifteen but dear Lizzy has had a slower growth. Perhaps in the next year or so, she will go through a spurt of development but she is still a child, albeit a brilliant one."

"Yes, sir." Darcy handed the book to Mr. Gardiner.

Elizabeth's uncle inspected the wrapped book carefully and came to a decision. "Why do you not give it to her? I know you see her like a sister and I appreciate your generosity. With your current income, it is not a luxury that one would splurge on but she will appreciate that you thought of her. She has so few friends in the world and is constantly overshadowed by her elder sister, that this token of friendship will help her with her own esteem. She thinks of you like a brother and it will be good for her to know she is respected by someone outside of the family."

Darcy was surprised to hear that Miss Bennet was so undervalued. "But she is witty and very bright. Being so young, I understand all ladies go through a difficult time but certainly she must be admired by many."

"Well, if you met Jane, you would understand. Her sister is a _goddess_ compared to Lizzy and her mother makes certain Lizzy knows it. Even though she is her father's favourite, my poor niece always felt inferior in her looks and she has been told by more than one person that she has 'large ears and teeth'." Mr. Gardiner replied, as Darcy flushed red in embarrassment. "No matter now, Mr. Darcy, she will appreciate your gift and as long as you give it to her in my presence, I will approve it. It will make her very happy." He laughed.

Darcy took the book back in his hand and bowed. "I will see you tomorrow, sir. I have an appointment with Mr. Matthews and several of your employees tonight, as we are to go to a tavern for dining tonight. I have visited a number of pubs before but never in this area and I am curious on what kind of character study I will find."

Mr. Gardiner laughed, "And I will understand if you have a headache of unequal proportions in the morning. I advise you to take care to not overindulge but you are certainly welcome to do what young men do and enjoy some entertainment. See you in the morning, Mr. Pembers." He winked.

Darcy returned to his room and placed Elizabeth's book on his desk. He dressed for a night out in town, even if it was only Cheapside, and soon departed for a night of indulging and fellowship with his associates.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Wake up! Awake, sir!" Darcy heard a voice call. He felt a hand roughly shake his shoulder.

"Argh," Darcy groaned, "What is it, Wilkins? Why in damnation must you wake me up so early?"

He startled and sat up straight when he heard a feminine voice call out, "Who is Wilkins? You have to wake up because you must begin your work now!"

"Miss Bennet!" Darcy opened his eyes and saw the young lady step back with a frown on her face. "What are you doing here? You should not be in my room!"

Elizabeth walked to the already-open door and stood under the frame. "I did leave the door open and I brought your breakfast to leave with Mr. Smith here but he told me he had difficulty waking you up. Perhaps you needed the extra hour of sleep or he did not shake you hard enough. I wondered why my uncle insisted on such an unusual meal but I have brought it nonetheless and you must prepare for the day."

Darcy rubbed his face as he sat up and placed his feet on the floorboards. "Thank you. I… I must have had more to drink than expected. I do not recall how I got into my bed." He looked up to see Elizabeth scowl. "And what have I done to incur your wrath now?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms in vexation, "You are a drunkard and a wastrel and I do not care to associate with anyone who likes his drink so much. I thought… I expected more from you." She huffed, "I thought you would be better than that. Mr. Matthews often comes to work intoxicated and I thought he was improving but here you are, being just as bad as that man."

Darcy grunted, "But I am not! I usually do not…"

"I do not wish to hear excuses. Good day, sir." Elizabeth turned and stormed off.

Darcy slowly stood and opened the basket and saw a raw egg and a mug of ale. He cracked the egg to drop it into the ale and drank it all down. The last time he had imbibed so much was before his cousin departed for Spain for the war and he had been given the same remedy for his headache.

He sat back down and rubbed his face roughly. He could not understand why Miss Bennet was constantly offending or being offended by him. They were like cats and dogs at times, although he had thought they had been getting along better lately.

 _If Georgiana behaved like Lizzy, I would have given her a spanking._ He thought. Then he laughed out loudly, remembering that given Miss Bennet's temperament, she would not hesitate to spank him in return.

A few moments later, Mr. Smith brought up some warm water and Darcy washed himself to prepare for the day. He would have to explain himself to the young woman that it was uncommon for him to drink so heavily and that nothing else had happened. He recalled several buxom ladies of questionable morals sitting with the group and while the other men had participated in flirtations or went off to find privacy, he returned home soon after to collapse on the firm bed. He had consumed more than his wont due to each of his companions purchasing a round of drinks and there had been six of them.

After looking as presentable as possible, he headed downstairs to the office to find Elizabeth sitting in his chair and going over the receipts.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet," Darcy carefully approached, not wishing to get another earful.

"Sir," Elizabeth bluntly replied, without looking up from the desk.

Darcy let out a deep breath. He had suffered through Georgiana's moods a few times but they were nothing to how furious this young lady was. He looked toward Mr. Gardiner's office and saw that he had already arrived and working. He turned to leave his own office and knocked on his employer's door before entering.

"Mr. Gardiner," Darcy began, "I apologise for my delay this morning. I… I had a difficult time waking and Miss Bennet had to enter my rooms to get me out of bed. I… She is quite angry with me and with your permission, I would like to give her the gift now."

Mr. Gardiner burst out laughing, "Hahaha! You are learning the ways to a lady's heart, son! I assure you, once you are married, you will be grovelling often at your wife's feet with flowers and trinkets. Yes, you have my permission. I know Matthews is not here yet and is likely to arrive at least two hours late. I know it was Frank's birthday yesterday and they usually celebrate like this and I am accustomed to it. I did try to warn you, Mr. Pembers. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast."

Darcy smiled, "Thank you, sir, the breakfast was very much needed. Yes, it was quite a celebration and I did attempt to fend them off but it was a merry time, Mr. Gardiner. I will return to my desk now."

Darcy fetched his book from his room first and returned to his desk where Miss Bennet was still working.

"Ahem," Darcy coughed to gain Elizabeth's attention. "Ahem!" He coughed again after she continued to ignore him.

Without looking up, Elizabeth commented, "I hope you are not getting ill. Do not cough near me; I do not wish to catch whatever you might have."

"I am not ill, Miss Bennet. I hoped to wish you a happy birthday." Darcy placed the wrapped book on top of the ledger.

Elizabeth gasped in surprise, "How did you know it was my birthday today?" She fingered the paper and string and all of her anger quickly melted, "I did not expect… this is so…"

Darcy grinned seeing her cheerfulness return, "I recalled your saying today was your birthday and I confirmed it with Mrs. Gardiner a few days ago. Sixteen is a very special age, is it not? The last year of childhood before officially coming out in society." He raised one hand, "I know; I know you are already out in the country but here in town, you have another year to be your happy self."

"I absolutely agree! No girl should be out at least until seventeen. May I open it now?" Elizabeth asked with a broad smile, looking up at Darcy now, who was sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Of course, it is yours to do as you wish. I hope you like it." Darcy replied.

Elizabeth carefully pulled the strings and unwrapped what felt like a book. Her eyes bulged with surprise when she saw that it was the same volume of Wordsworth that she had wished for more than any other book in the world.

"I hope you are not displeased, Miss Bennet," Darcy quietly spoke when he saw her eyes moist. He was concerned that she would be offended by such a masculine gift. "I have your uncle's permission and he assured me that you would not be angry…"

"No, Mr. Pembers, I am very pleased by it. I am touched far beyond all of my expectations. I know I have treated you abominably and yet you are so kind. How in the world could you afford such an item? This was a full shilling more than the usual four that Mr. Blotts sells. You truly should not have, sir. It is too kind." Elizabeth wiped her tears as she smiled.

Darcy relaxed with her comment and sat back in the chair. "I have so little to spend here and I am glad to see you smiling once again. I did purchase it yesterday so you know it is not to make peace with you for this morning's _dispute_ , per se, but I did present it to you earlier to pacify the tensions. I wish to explain myself if you will allow."

With Elizabeth's nod Darcy spoke honestly. "I do not imbibe often, only a small glass after dinner and not even every day. I felt… my associates here were very generous and we were having a grand time to celebrate and I was quite distracted by all of the activities around me. I did not take into account how many drinks I must have had and I brought myself home as soon as the party began to dissipate. I hope you are not too offended by my ungentlemanly appearance this morning and forgive me for my conduct. I believe I cursed in front of you as well."

"You did, did you not?" Elizabeth giggled, "I forgot about that. I was so surprised in how awful you looked and the stench from your mouth," she shuddered, "I was quite upset but it was not truly your fault and I should not have taken it out on you." She fingered the binding of her new book. "A close neighbour of mine, a Mr. Long in Meryton, died last year because he was a drunkard and he walked out into the freezing cold. He left his wife destitute and only due to her brother's kindness, did she finally recover. Her nieces came to live with her and they have been generous in sharing what allowances they have. I cannot condone such inebriation where a man loses control of his mind."

"And I agree with you, Miss Bennet. I have only overindulged a few times that I can count on only one hand. This one yesterday was not the worst and I assure you, I was in full control of my faculties. Even after the men went off with the wh…" Darcy stopped speaking. He almost spoke of prostitutes in front of this impressionable girl and could not believe how he could slip so.

"Yes?" Elizabeth inquired.

Darcy shook his head and laughed, "Perhaps I am not quite in control this morning. You have an unfailing power to make me spill out the truth. No, I will only agree with you and wish for you to know that you will not see me intoxicated again. You can trust me to not break my word to you."

Elizabeth smiled, "I trust you. You are a very honest person, Mr. Pembers." Darcy coloured at his name, knowing that it was not his real name. Elizabeth continued, "Can you tell me a little more about your father? You speak very highly of him and it is obvious to me that you have a great respect for him. You do not speak like Mr. Matthews or other tradesmen around here. If you had dressed differently and I met you at a ballroom, I would believe you a gentleman of some means. You are far better educated than most of my acquaintance."

Darcy knew he could not tell her the truth. As much as he liked the young lady like a sister, she was sixteen years old and a daughter of an inconsequential gentleman in Hertfordshire. He was certain he could trust her but his father had made him promise to not tell another soul unless he was in mortal danger. Secrecy was utmost important when he was left unprotected, as any schemes to kidnap him and blackmail his family could be easily attained should a person of dark design learn of his true identity.

"I promise to tell you more about my family in the future, Miss Bennet. I do respect my father greatly and he is a good man. He has been somewhat ill with a heart ailment and I have been concerned for him, but I wished to make him proud and embarked on this journey to learn from Mr. Gardiner's business. It has been truly eye-opening but part of my experience was to acquaint myself with men like Mr. Matthews and Mr. Frank, and to study the characters of the people around me. I find you to be a fascinating study as well and you remind me of my sister." Darcy explained.

"Oh, yes, Georgiana! And how is Miss Pembers?" Elizabeth asked.

Darcy grinned at the thought of his sister, "Georgiana is doing well. I received a letter from her only yesterday and she misses me but is having a marvellous time with a new music master. Her governess is proficient at languages and mathematics but not so talented on the pianoforte. She does play the harp well enough."

"Your sister has a governess as well as a music teacher? That is very unusual, is it not?" Elizabeth furrowed her brows. A daughter of a clerk with a governess was unimaginable, when she herself grew up without one and her father had £2,000 a year.

 _Blasted! I slipped again. What is it about Lizzy that makes me so candid?_ Darcy could not believe how quickly his disguise came apart.

"And I do recall you received a franked letter yesterday. Does your father… he is a clerk?" Elizabeth asked.

Darcy took a deep breath before answering. "Miss Bennet, I do not seem to have the capability to keep anything hidden from you and I know you must be wondering at the contradictions of my background, but I assure you there is no foul play and no hidden motive to damage you or Mr. Gardiner. I will be able to reveal all in June when I complete my tenure here but please know that my father has sufficient income for my sister's education and I can certainly afford to give you a book for your birthday. I have been lonely here without my family near but you have been like a sister to me and I appreciate your company very much. It has certainly made a few hours of my day run faster." He smiled. "I hope you think of me like a brother as well. It is nice to have someone to confide in, is it not?"

Elizabeth snorted as she laughed, "You are too handsome to be my bro…" She shut her mouth. She flushed bright red in mortification. "I mean… I said… Dear lord, I am so embarrassed. I suppose you are not the only one who is _too honest_ now."

Darcy laughed out loudly, "I will take whatever compliment I can receive from you, Miss Bennet! My vanity had taken a severe beating since meeting you."

Elizabeth laughed again, "And mine, too! Big ears and teeth, remember?" She finally recovered from her amusement. "I do think of you like a brother. Will you call me Lizzy, Mr. Pembers? Miss Bennet is my sister and I truly do not care for it."

Darcy reached over the desk and gripped her hand for a few seconds. "I truly did not mean it, Lizzy. I think you are a pretty young woman who will grow up and break many hearts. Please call me Will from now on. I find that I do not like to hear you call me Mr. Pembers."

Elizabeth nodded and they both silently acknowledged that this was a very special friendship. Darcy would have a sister-like companionship and Elizabeth would have a brother-figure to care for her. Once again, she wished she had a gentle older brother to protect her from the evils of the world.

"Well, I have taken up enough of your time and your desk," Elizabeth stood. "I did finish transcribing the receipts from yesterday but I did so in anger and I may have made a mistake. You will have to look at my entries and make sure they are correct. I am most eager to return home to read my book. I will see you at dinner, Will."

"See you later, Lizzy." Darcy bowed. He sat in his chair and gathered the paperwork and thought of the friends he made during the past week. He could not have fathomed meeting and befriending such people in the past but now, he would treasure them for the rest of his life. Even Mr. Matthews, whom he had found dull and unintelligent in the beginning, had grown on him.

Darcy returned his thoughts to his work and spent the rest of his day looking forward to the small dinner party at the Gardiners for Lizzy's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next months flew by, as Darcy learned more of his companions at the warehouse, as well as meeting more tradesmen at various dinner parties and balls of the lower circles. He found it fascinating, as he could see the similarities and differences from the first circle gatherings he had attended. The manners were the same: The vain single ladies wishing to capture wealthy husbands, the pompous men trying to appear more important than they were, while the rest of the group attempted to suffer through it all with as much decorum as possible. The main differences were the location and the accoutrement of the clothing; otherwise the beverages were better and the music more cheerful.

Darcy could not help but be his usual stiff and taciturn self at these gatherings, although now, it was mostly due to his mode of dress and fear of being recognised.

This night at the Gardiner residence, Elizabeth laughed at him several times before their departure to the ball and she helped him correct his cravat.

"You will never attract a pretty woman looking like this, Will!" Elizabeth untied his cravat to retie it better. "How will you ever capture an heiress with your hair so grown out and these blotches on your face?" She inspected him closer, leaning in precariously close, "Have you cut yourself shaving again?" She pressed his chin with her fingertip to check for blood.

"OW!" Darcy yelled, as he grabbed her by the waist to startle her at the same time, making her jump. "I am jesting. It does not hurt, Lizzy. You worry like an old lady. I do not want an obnoxious heiress and I have no desire to marry any time soon. The lady I marry will be someone who captures my heart as well as my mind, and I will never marry but for the deepest affections. Someone _very clever_ has taught me that." He pulled out his old pocket watch and looked at the time. "Blasted, I am already late. I must meet your uncle in the study. He wanted an update on last month's earnings before we left for the ball." Darcy quickly leaned down and pecked Elizabeth's cheek with his lips. "Thank you, Lizzy." He rushed towards the study.

Elizabeth stood frozen and blushing with the affection since he had not kissed her cheek before. It was done in friendliness as he would do his sister, but it was so new to her that she did not know how to react.

A moment later, Mrs. Gardiner entered the drawing room. "I finally found it. Will you help me get this bracelet on, Lizzy? Whatever is the matter," she touched her niece's cheeks. "You are flushed. I hope you are not getting ill."

"I am fine. It was just a bit warm in here. I will be fine, aunt. Let me help you with that." Elizabeth turned and worked on getting her aunt prepared for the ball. _He thinks of me like a sister and I think of him like a brother. It was innocent and he did not mean anything by it. He is a friend. A brotherly friend._

Darcy stood frozen in front of the door to the study. _Did I just kiss Lizzy? Good god, why did I do that for? She is like a sister to me and I reacted like I normally do with Georgiana. Lord, I hope she does not take it the wrong way. She has grown a bit more mature these past months but she is still a child._ Darcy shook off his thoughts. _Lizzy knows I think of her like a sister. Perhaps I will need to look for a lady with a womanly figure to inspire me. I am going to need to look for a wife eventually._ He smiled and spoke with Mr. Gardiner before departing for the ball.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Do you not wish to dance, Mr. Pembers?" Mrs. Gardiner asked. "I appreciate that you are keeping me company but you should be seeking some ladies to see if anyone captures your attentions for a while. It is what young men do, am I correct?" Mrs. Gardiner was large with child but only in the front, and her dress had continued to conceal her status, having gained very little weight overall. She was now nearly at seven months but could be seen as only slightly heavier.

Darcy finally relaxed from his stiff posture. "Thank you, no, Mrs. Gardiner. I do not have any wish to dance. I am uncomfortable with strangers and I find the company too… loud." He looked at several overdressed women who were gossiping about him loudly, who believed they were whispering but their conversation could be heard fifty feet away. He hated being the topic of conversation but he was at least relieved that these ladies looked at his direction for his appearance rather than his wealth as he had been accustomed. These so-called ladies were not mercenary but only dishonourable, as several of them were wives of Mr. Gardiner's associates.

"I hope to bring Lizzy to the next ball if she will only agree. She has been shying away from many of the public outings, except for the theatre and musicales, but she will be leaving soon to return home and her mother did make me promise to take her to at least one ball. Hopefully the next party will have a few handsome gentlemen to dance with her." Mrs. Gardiner continued, "There is _such_ a shortage of dance partners at a ball like this."

Finally grasping the hint, Darcy bowed with a smile, "May I have this dance, milady?"

Mrs. Gardiner laughed, "Yes, Mr. Pembers. I would be most _happy_ to dance."

After their dance was completed, Mr. Gardiner approached them with a grin and requested a dance with his glowing wife. Darcy stood on the edge watching them laugh and converse during their dance and hoped that his future wife would make him happy like that someday.

P&P&P&P&P&P&P

"Are you angry with me?" Darcy asked. "Did I do something wrong again? You will have to tell me, Lizzy. You know how thick I can be at times; I do not know what I did to upset you."

"You did nothing, Will! Why do you assume I am angry with you? Can I not have a moment of introspection without your thinking the worst? Why are you so insecure of yourself?" Elizabeth retorted.

Darcy scoffed, "Because you _always_ speak your mind. I have not seen you be so _introspective_ in the four months I have known you." He touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you ill? You do not have a fever. Do you need a glass of wine?" He smiled at her raised brow, "All right, no wine. Perhaps a cool beverage? Shall I take you to the bookstore and get you something new to read?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, Will? I am only morose because…" Elizabeth ceased speaking.

"Because of what? You are morose; but why?" Darcy probed. "You are the happiest person I know and I cannot stand to see you so gloomy. Tell me what the matter is, Lizzy."

Elizabeth could no longer contain her ire. "Because I am leaving tomorrow and you will not be in Hertfordshire! I am, once again, going to be the wild, unruly second daughter who is ugly and nothing compared to my beautiful sister and I will miss my friend. Even when I return here to the Gardiners, you will be gone and I do not know if I will ever see you again! These stupid rules in society says we cannot write to each other and I will miss you, Will!" Her tears began to roll down.

Darcy's heart broke to see the young lady in despair. He had not thought about the break in their friendship once he departed for home in two days. He was ecstatic to go home to the comforts that he had missed dearly and could not wait to see his father and Georgiana. He, knowing that Elizabeth came to stay with the Gardiners every year, had planned on visiting her again at the next opportunity and had not thought further of their separation.

He would be home with his duties as the son of George Darcy, who would have his grand rooms and stallion and valet and £5,000 a year. He would have his friends and would be residing in Darcy House upon his return to London in the winter, to attend grand parties and enjoy the theatre in his private box.

Elizabeth Bennet, the obscure second daughter of a modest family with an entailment would return to being hidden away in the rustic country of Hertfordshire, to be considered last in her family, to be in the shadows of her handsome older sister and rowdy younger sisters, with few friends of her own age to keep her company. She would be lonely and he had not considered her.

Darcy gathered her in his arms as she cried and gently rubbed her back. He gave her his handkerchief and after her tears were spent, he continued to hold her after leading her to the couch at the Gardiner home.

The Gardiners trusted him explicitly and approved the very close friendship that they had developed. Knowing that Fitzwilliam Darcy was trustworthy and that each thought of the other like a sibling, as long as the doors remained open, they were often left alone. Mr. Gardiner was at an appointment with a colleague and Mrs. Gardiner was speaking with the housekeeper.

"I am sorry, Lizzy. I had been so excited to return home and did not consider to what situation you will be returning. I will miss you dearly, my friend. I do have several things to share with you and I had told your uncle and aunt that I would be revealing it all today. I hope to return when you are next in town and I promise to take you to the museum and Kew Gardens and to the theatre. Would you like that?" Darcy smiled, as Elizabeth's head popped up in excitement.

Darcy continued after releasing her from his embrace and sitting up. "I am not William Pembers, Lizzy, I hope you will forgive me for the deception. My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy and I am the son and heir to my father's property in Derbyshire called Pemberley. My father is a very great man and Pemberley was given to my ancestor by William the Conqueror and is surrounded by a park about ten miles all around in northern Derbyshire. It is often reported that Pemberley brings £10,000 a year but those reports are quite old, I am afraid. My father's income is close to £20,000 a year and I also have my own property that I manage and lease that brings £5,000 a year. My father and his father before him and so on, they have had a tradition of sending of their sons to live in near poverty for months to understand how the world works around us. To help me correct my temper and to follow good principles in humility and civility, he sent me here to your uncle's so that I would learn to be unselfish and respectful of the hard-working men and women of all classes."

He went on to explain his role as Mr. Gardiner's clerk and that the duty itself was an easy task, but to step out of his shyness and to interact with the other workers and to attend dinners and balls here were the true challenges of this task. Elizabeth remained very quiet throughout his explanation and Darcy became worried when she did not say anything after he concluded.

Elizabeth was very thoughtful for several moments then finally blew out a deep breath. "Thank goodness!"

Darcy furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth looked at him and broadly grinned, "I mean thank goodness that you are not some poor young man! I had been so concerned that you had purchased that expensive book for me for my birthday and have been saving every penny to repay you. Now I will not have to!" She giggled as Darcy burst into laughter.

"No, my dear. I have no need for your shillings. I would buy you a roomful of books if only to make you happy, Lizzy. I am sorry for the deception." Darcy squeezed her hand.

"I do understand. Your father is very wise. So, you are Mr. Darcy. I have heard of Pemberley before from my aunt. She told me some of the descriptions from her memory and how large the park is all around." She stiffened for a moment, "Am I still allowed to call you Will?"

Darcy chuckled, "Yes, although probably not in public. You will have to call me Mr. Darcy instead of Mr. Pembers in society but it would be my honour if you will continue to call me by name. You are like a sister to me and I should not like to lose that."

"Me, too, Will." Elizabeth sighed. "Although I now understand the gap between us will be even greater. You would be ashamed to be seen with a young girl like me. I will understand if you do not acknowledge me in public should we happen to come across each other in town."

"Never, Lizzy," Darcy embraced her again and kissed the top of her head. "I would never scorn my dear little sister, even if you might be tempted to poke my face or scowl at me for indulging in a glass of wine." He heard her laugh from his chest. "I will not forget you. I will be writing to your uncle often and once he tells me of your plans to visit Cheapside again, I will come and call on you. I will take you to several outings and if you are being courted by then, I will take both you and your gentleman friend to show you off to my friends. If that man is not worthy or if any other dubious characters wish to get to know you better, I will ball up my fists and scare them away. I might even draw out my foil so I can threaten them with more than just a glower. Does that sound good? I will be fiercely protective of you and safeguard you from men of questionable character, dear sister."

Elizabeth tightened her grasp around his waist. "Thank you, big brother. I will miss you so much. Thank you for being so kind to me and for tolerating my horrid manners. I know I am such a hoyden and not many have the patience to endure my criticisms. You are a very understanding older brother."

"Well, I am almost eight years older. I should hope I have some wisdom to bestow on my little sister." Darcy laughed. He stood her up. "I am taking you to Mr. Blotts' right now. I plan to purchase a stack of books for you today to remember me until we see each other again. Come, let us go now."

Elizabeth jumped in joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Will!" She went to one of the tables and reached for a small envelope she left there. "I made these bookmarks for you, Will. I hope you like them. I could not think of anything else to give you to remember me by but I made them for you. The red one is so you remember me when I am angry with you, the blue one when I am sad, and the yellow one when I am happy." She laughed, "I know I vex you often but I could not think of a colour for vexation."

Darcy gleamed in joy with her thoughtful gift. "I shall treasure these, Lizzy. It was very kind of you to think of me." He was truly touched. He turned and placed her hand on his arm. "I am going to spoil you proper next year when we reunite. Let us go."

Mrs. Gardiner just then entered the drawing room. "Go where?" She asked.

"Mrs. Gardiner, I have revealed to Lizzy of my true identity and we are going to the bookstore to purchase an armful of books. My dear little sister here will need some entertainment in Hertfordshire and I plan on spoiling her." Darcy crowed.

"Not that many, Will!" Elizabeth responded.

"As many as your little arms can carry, sister! Let us go!" Darcy bowed and walked Elizabeth out of doors.

"Have a good time, children!" Mrs. Gardiner called out as they departed. _It will be so good to have a child in several weeks. I cannot wait to be a mother!_


End file.
